Samara's Plight
by SerineCeline
Summary: Samara finds herself in a difficult position with what to do after the Suicide mission, she does know one thing though, she wants Male Shepard before she comes to any other decissions. M for gratuitous kinky sex, and language. Review please, and enjoy!


_A/N: Samara and Shepard, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! :D Read, enjoy and review please :)_

Samara the Asari's eyes slowly opened, staring out into the empty void of space. The door behind her slid open and the shimmering blue biotic field dissipated from around her form as Commander John Shepard sat beside her. "Hello, Shepard."

John nodded. "How're you doing Samara?"

"I am well thank you Shepard, you did the right thing in destroying the Collector base, it was an abomination...I am also happy to see everybody get through relatively unscathed." Samara turned to face him. "I do not think anybody else could have done it."

Shepard smiled. "Everybody did their part Samara." The man stared deeply into space. "What're you going to do now?"

"For the first time in centuries, I do not know...I swore the oath to stop Morinth, and now that she is dead, and you have completed your mission...I am still a Justicar, but I am unsure." The pair fell silent for a while, before Samara spoke up again. "I think...I am going to visit Rila and Falere..." She noticed Shepard's confused look and smiled. "My daughters, I have not spoke to them for over four hundred years...It did not end well either."

"Wow..." Shepard turned to face her. "Over four hundred years?"

Samara nodded slowly. "Yes, the day before I took my first oath."

"Don't you regret that? I mean...Not speaking to them for so long?"

The Justicar lowered her head. "There are many things that I regret Commander..." She looked back toward Shepard, a look of genuine remorse on her face. "But that is one of my greatest ones..."

"What happened in the past, happened in the past, Samara." Shepard placed his hand atop hers.

Samara smiled and laughed shallowly. "I find it funny, I am near enough nine hundred years old, yet I will never live to have grandchildren...You, who will live only a fraction of that time, will most likely see great grandchildren..."

Shepard shook his head. "It's not your fault Samara...There is nothing you could've done, you can't help who you fall in love with."

She glanced down at the ground. "If I'd just found a mate from another race...They'd...I'd have three perfect daughters...There's a chance that if I go to visit them...I will stay with them, in quiet solitude." The Asari stared Shepard in the eye, searching through his soul. "If that is the case...There is nothing I want to leave unfulfilled, I want no more regrets." She slowly leaned forward, before smashing her lips against his, Shepard pulled back slightly at first but Samara grabbed the back of his head, pushing him into the kiss; he opened his mouth and they explored each other with their tongues.

They finally broke for air, a confused look spread across Shepard's face. "I didn't think you wanted this?"

"Do you not lust after me?"

"I...uh..."

"When we almost kissed...I told you that I did not want casual sex, I was...Unprepared, and I did not want anything affecting me when we went through the relay."

Shepard nodded slowly. "And now?"

"And now my mind is clear, my oath to you is complete...I would...I need you Shepard. I know I am not the easiest person, but you always came to speak to me..." The Asari leaned forward, placing her lips next to John's ear. "And I would like you to throw me on the ground, against the wall...Bend me over the couch as if I was still a Maiden, make me scream your name!"

John laughed. "I think I can do that...But are you sure?"

Samara nodded. "I have never been so sure about anything." She grabbed at the base of his shirt and lifted it over his head, crushing her mouth against his as he discarded the top of his Cerberus uniform. She pulled away from the kiss and brought her mouth to his right ear again. "And Shepard..." She bit the lobe and pulled at it with her teeth."Don't be gentle." Her eyes turned to black as she melded their minds and bodies into one. She jumped at him, pushing him to the ground, straddling him around the waist. She pulled at her shoulder pads, dropping them to the floor; Shepard leant up and pulled the front zip of her suit down with his teeth, while his hands searched the spine of her back for the hidden zip to her outfit. He finally found it and pulled it down slowly; Samara shoved him back against the floor, pulling her arms out of the suit and letting it hang around her waist. Shepard stared at her voluptuous form, her heaving breasts, her thin waist and beautifully curved hips. The Asari laughed and uncoupled her golden neck piece. "Here." She pointed to the pulse point on her neck and leant down, pushing her bust against his chest as he locked his lips around the point. Her hand travelled over his strong chest and muscular stomach and under the beltline of his pants.

Shepard bit down sharply on her neck, drawing blood as her hand grasped his bulging member. His hands squeezing at her breasts, kneading them and pinching the dark nipples, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger.

"Mmm..." Samara moaned out as Shepard sucked on her bleeding neck. She sat back up and yanked his pants off, tugging them over the top of his boots. She felt him all over her, his mouth on her neck roughly biting and nipping, his hands on her tits, squeezing them forcefully, tweaking and pinching her nipples. He was not gentle and she loved it, her whole being tingled at the sensation she had gone without for so long. He helped her out of her suit as she grasped him in an iron grip, yanking and tugging like there was no tomorrow.

Shepard groaned slightly, their melded nerves sending the pleasure rippling through Samara's body. "Not too hard..." The man muttered into her neck.

Samara laughed out loud, _he may be the legendary Commander Shepard but he's still only a man and can hold on for so long._ "Apologies, Shepard." She smiled slyly at him before giving him a biotically charged push back away from her and into the ground again, winking and literally tearing his briefs from him; freeing his throbbing muscle from its skin tight confines.

John could feel the Asari's moistness leaking through the white thong that she wore; he could feel the heat emanating from her core against his bare skin.

The Asari pulled her underwear to the side, revealing her beautiful and hairless 'azure,' she lifted herself up to the top of his length, before plunging onto it, sending the pair into a state of coital ecstasy. She pulled herself up again before pounding back down onto his cock, impaling herself fully on it. She gasped. "So big!"

Shepard slowly sat up, Samara wrapped her legs around his lower back and continued relentlessly pounding down onto him.

"Oh Shepard!" Samara screamed out.

John slowly raised himself, picking the Asari up with him, he was in heaven, four centuries plus without sex had obviously tightened her up, and it was almost unbearable to move inside of her "Fuck, so tight!" He mumbled. They stumbled across the room as Samara continued sliding herself along his length. He slammed the Justicar against the wall, biting at her neck as he began to return the thrusts.

Samara arched her back forward. "By the Goddess!" She threw her head up and cried out. "Harder Shepard, Harder!"

He spun around so he was against the wall before throwing her to the floor. He pounced on her, ripping the thong from her, and thrusting back into her, he was almost in the press up position as he mercilessly pushed into her soft canal. He could feel himself getting close already, the Asari was one of the most vocal people he had ever met, for such a stoic warrior it surprised him. Her nails raked across his back, he growled sharply as her nails punctured his skin. "Ahh! Bitch!" He grunted.

Samara laughed, attempting to elicit a harsher reaction from him, which she got. He grabbed her under the thighs and pushed them up, bending them over so that one foot was on each side of her head, allowing for much deeper penetration. "Harder!"

Shepard panted as he pound into her. "I...Can't...Go...Any...Harder!"

"Gah!" Samara's body glowed a brilliant blue as she sent a biotic impulse out of herself, sending Shepard sprawling across the room.

"What the fuck!"

Samara jumped on him, sliding her soaking inner thighs over his stomach and over his chest, until it rested above his face. "If this is to be my last time, it has to be memorable...I'm taking control here." She said, before sitting straight down onto his face. She moaned loudly as she felt his tongue worm its way inside of her, licking every inch of her soft walls. "Ahhh!" She moaned louder as she began to grind her pussy against his face. It wasn't long before she could feel the orgasm building up in her, it had been so long, for more than four centuries she had forgot just how much she had been missing out on. Her eyes shot open and her hands grabbed at his hair as she exploded, her whole body shook as her thighs snapped shut against Shepard's face, her juices squirted out as she came hard against his experienced tongue and mouth. She panted loudly as her hips bucked into his face. "Goddess!" The spasms slowly subsided and she lifted a leg so that she was knelt above his face, she grabbed his head and pulled him up to her, kissing him roughly, tasting herself on his tongue and lips.

He grinned as they pulled away. "It makes sense that you'd be dominant..." He wiped his mouth on his arm and shoved her back, sending her to the floor. "You're gonna get it now though!" He climbed back atop her, quickly guiding his cock into her, pushing through her soaked folds easily.

She smiled and her eyes turned to black again, melding their nervous systems once more. "Show me what you can do then."

He grinned and thrust into her again, her whole body moving in motion with his, her huge bust swaying forward and back. He slowly knelt up, pulling her waist up from the cold metal floor to meet him, she took the initiative and pushed the rest of her body up by her arms, almost in a crab position. He grabbed her by the waist, digging his fingers into her supple skin as he pulled her into his thrusts, allowing for impossibly deep penetration.

Samara threw her head back as Shepard pounded into her. "Yes! Oh Goddess yes!" Her arms buckled as a mild spasm wracked through her, she fell back onto her shoulders and Shepard climbed atop her, lifting her legs for a better penetration angle. They continued for a few minutes, the pleasure cresting and waning with each thrust. Samara grinned. "Here," She flipped the pair of them around, so that Shepard was against the floor and she was on top of him, she straddled his cock, pushing herself to the base. She began bouncing on him, riding him, she leaned forward, pushing her hands down on his bare chest her tits hung just in front of Shepard's face, he leant up slightly and took a nipple into his mouth as Samara moved her hips, slamming them up and down; sheathing the whole length of him with each movement.

"Jesus..." Shepard groaned. "You really know how to move your hips!"

Samara laughed, he was right; her hips were the only part of her body that was moving, gyrating like a striper, sliding his pole into her from tip to base. "I'm—very—flexible!" She moaned, before she began crying out with every movement, the pleasure that had slowly been building was about to reach its crescendo. She threw her head back and screamed as the orgasm hit her like a freight train, smashing through her body with four hundred years worth of pent up sexual need. Her back arched forward and her thighs spasmed out of control, she felt her vaginal walls clamp down hard on Shepard, just before he grunted and she felt his cock attempt to jerk inside of her; shooting his seed deep into her, she gasped loudly at the sensation of feeling his warm cum painting her walls and womb. She collapsed onto him, panting loudly, raggedly gasping for air.

Shepard ran his hand along her back, tracing the small scars that marred her otherwise perfect form with his fingers. "Phew, that was a good work out." He grinned.

Samara smiled as she pulled herself off him, a thick white strand leaked out of her, landing just above his cock. She lowered herself and gathered it on her tongue, before taking him into her mouth and gathering the rest of his cum, she brought her hand up to her mouth before swallowing and smiling at him with her big puppy dog eyes. "Again?"

John laughed, panting slightly. "Give me a minute to...you know, get another in the chamber."

She laughed, laying down; cheek against his stomach and her breasts pushing down on his cock. She trailed her finger along the hair on his chest as she stared out of the thick window into space.

Shepard looked down at the folds of skin on her head, he knew that when Asari were aroused they became softer, and sensitive; as did the back of their skull and the almost gill like sections of neck where their ears would be. He slowly ran his hand along the skin, eliciting a soft and gentle moan from the Asari. The first Asari he had slept with had let him know all about it, he had always wanted to get with Liara, but decided to 'give it to Ashley' instead, he had been feeling nostalgic after all.

Samara looked up at him after a few moments. "Ready?"

He shrugged. "I think so."

The Asari lifted herself from him and laughed when she saw his raging erection. "I think you're ready."

"Hah—" He pulled himself to his feet and lifted Samara up by her arms. "I think I'm ready too." He turned her around and bent her over the couch.

"Oooh, Shepard, so rough." Samara cooed as she grabbed on to the edges of the couch.

John grinned as he grasped his cock, sliding it up and down Samara's nether lips.

"Mmm, no, Shepard?"

"Hmm? What?" He raised an eyebrow.

She brought a hand back and spread an ass cheek, revealing her impossibly tight looking asshole. "Here."

"Really?" Shepard asked, his interest piqued. "Hold on then." Samara moved her hand back to the couch, grasping onto it. Shepard spread her cheeks and pursed his lips, letting a glob of spit land on the hole.

"Ahh..."

Shepard guided his cock forward, pushing against the hole. "This is gonna be a snug fit." He grinned.

Samara pulled a slightly pained face as he pushed against her, trying to get his thick girth into her ass. "Only the best for you." She gasped. Her knuckles turned white as she squeezed against the leather of the couch.

John cursed and pulled back. "Too tight...I can't get in..." He stood for a moment before grinning. "I know what'll relax you a bit." He dropped onto his knees and dug his fingers into each one of her ass cheeks and spread them as wide as they would go. He moved forward and took a long lick of the tight hole.

"Oh Goddess!" Samara groaned, tightening her grip on the couch, the nerve endings around her asshole felt as if they were on fire as Shepard licked at it.

Shepard grinned to himself as he his rough tongue worked around the rim; bringing pleasured groans and gasps from the Asari. He pushed her legs further apart and brought one of his hands around to the front, dipping three fingers into her sopping 'azure', a small puddle was pooling beneath her, where her juices had been dripping. He pushed his tongue hard against her much tighter orifice. Samara cried out and arched her back as he pushed past the rim and into the warmth of her ass, his tongue and fingers worked in perfect synchrony, bringing pleasured moans from the Justicar. She began rocking into him as he tongued her ass, pushing in as far as he could, working his way around the tight walls and plunging in deeper. He curled his fingers that he had inside of her pussy, doing a 'come hither' motion inside of her, catching her erogenous spot every time. He knew she was going to come soon, he could feel her pelvic muscles tightening, causing her ass to clench slightly, he grabbed the front of her thighs and pushed her back, forcing his tongue deep into her. And then she came. Her fingers nails tore at the leather and her back arched inward as far as physically possible, her legs shook violently and she would probably collapse if Shepard wasn't holding her up. He pulled back and stood up, supporting her by the hips as the orgasm continued to roll through her body. Shepard watched down at her, as he began to see her pelvic muscles relax he grabbed his cock and positioned it; and with one hard push the head of his member pushed through her rim and into her ass, rubbing against the soft walls.

Samara shuddered at the feeling, moaning quietly. "Yes..."

John pushed himself in more than halfway, he was almost nine inches long and quite thick to boot, so it would take a moment for the Asari to adjust. He pushed in, an inch at a time, the unbelievable tightness of Samara was forcing him to do all he could to stop himself from coming there and then. He noticed that she had melded with him again, he found that inexperienced Asari needed eye contact at the least to initiate the joining, but it seemed that the older and more experienced they got it wasn't necessary for that. He finally buried himself in her, he could feel the muscles surrounding his cock clenching and relaxing at the unfamiliar intrusion, it all added to the experience he found. He gripped her waist tightly and pulled back, pushing back into her relatively easy, he began to pick up a better pace, her ass stretched to accommodate him, holding him in a tight vice grip. He picked up more speed, slamming into her now, his balls slapping against her dripping pussy.

Samara moaned out as he slammed into her. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Shepard grinned, his hand trailed up her back, over the base of her skull and to her head folds, he grabbed a handful of them and yanked her head back, eliciting a cry from the Justicar. "Hah—You—love it—rough!"

The Asari was screaming out with every thrust by now, it had been so long; she felt like she was going to overload from pleasure, she could feel her muscles clamping down on Shepard's cock, the harder they squeezed, the better it felt. "Goddess! Oh! Goddess!" There was no way she could hold out much longer.

John panted as he continued pounding into her tight ass. "I'm close." He groaned in between his relentless thrusts. With one last push he fully buried himself in her, all the way to the hilt, the top half of his body came forward slightly and his toes curled as his cock jerked powerfully in her ass, sending thick shots of cum deep into her.

Samara screamed as the joined orgasm hit her, she collapsed slightly but Shepard held her up, one arm cupping under her waist, and the other holding her head back, every nerve in her body pushed into overload and she cursed, "Fuck!". The sensation of Shepard cumming inside her ass drove her wild, she had fantasised about it for a good while but never expected it would come true. Shepard released her and she collapsed onto the couch, panting wildly.

Shepard stared down at her, she was face down on the couch with her slightly reddened ass in the air, he gave her a hard spank and smiled to himself. "That was brilliant..." He laughed. He sat down next to where she was collapsed and ran a finger across her cheek. The Asari eventually came down from the earth shattering orgasm and sat next to him, they sat in silence for a few minutes, regaining their breaths. "Where do you sleep Samara?" Shepard asked.

"I do not sleep." She shook her head. "My body rests while I meditate, it is difficult to learn, but provides much better benefits than normal sleep does."

"Oh...Because I was wondering if you'd like to stay with me tonight? In my quarters?"

Samara smiled. "I would love that, Shepard."

Shepard grinned. "Good," He slapped her on the thigh. "Come on then, grab your suit and we'll go up."

She smiled and stood up, leaving a pool of cum where she was sat. She gasped when she noticed it.

John waved her off. "Leave it, I'll sort it out tomorrow."

The pair of them gathered their clothes and quickly scurried into the elevator, it was late so only a skeleton crew was awake, and most of them would be in the CIC. The elevator doors shut and they headed up to Shepard's room.

"Ooooh, nicer than I expected, Shepard." Samara cooed as they stepped into the room.

"They're nicer than I expected too." John grinned. "Here." He took her clothes and dumped them on his couch. "So here we are." He beckoned to the bed. "One last fuck before we hit the hay?"

The Justicar laughed sweetly. "You read my mind."

One quick push later and she was back down on the bed with him in her, they were both too tired for anything strenuous, so they resorted to standard missionary. Samara wrapped her legs around him, pushing him deeper into her, she was quiet now, only moaning lowly, joining in with Shepard's groans.

Shepard buried his face in her shoulder as he slowly pumped into her. He smiled. "Have you enjoyed tonight then?"

Samara moaned quietly before laughing. "More than you can imagine." She rested her head on his opposite shoulder. "I find myself in a predicament though..."

"Oh?" In.

"I really don't know what to do..." Out.

"What options do you have?" In.

"I can visit my daughters..." Out. "Or I can continue as a Justicar, maybe go to Omega..." In. "Or I could..." Out.

"You could?" Shepard paused.

"I could stay with you..."

"Samara..."

"Don't stop."

He pushed into her again, he could feel the climax starting to build. "You really should go to see your daughters..."

"I know, but there's so many more people I can help."

"Why don't..." Only a little longer now. "Why don't I come with you, you can visit them, and then when you're ready we can leave, anytime you want we can go back to see them."

"Shepard..."

"It might sound selfish, but you say you might want to stay with me, and if I'm with you, you really won't be able to not come back with me...Am I right?"

"You're right..."

"So..." Shepard groaned quietly as he began to cum into her, the last few droplets he could manage for the day lazily emptied into her.

Samara whispered a soundless moan as she came with him, her legs that were wrapped around him holding him in, making sure he gave her everything he could. "So...?"

"So?" Shepard laughed, regaining his breath and rolling from her, onto the free side of the bed.

"So..." She shrugged. "I'll sleep on it..." She laughed. "Sleep...This will be the first sleep I have had in years...It will feel good with you next to me." She wrapped her arms around him and placed her face against his chest.

Shepard smiled and brought up the covers around them both. "Sleep well Samara." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well."

Fin.

_A/N: That was good fun to write! I've had it in the works for a while so it was good to get it finished, I was kind of on a deadline too :P Hope everyone enjoys._


End file.
